The Return Of the Warrior
by Cobrakab
Summary: Gregor returns to the underland after six years leaving Luxa behind but what will he find? and will Luxa love someone else will anyone remember him? FInd out here also their is something wrong with time but what? can Gregor fix this mess or will time collapse
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of the Warrior

Four years ago

"We can finally have that picnic" said Luxa. "yeah" Gregor said but neither of them could eat because they both knew they were going to have a hard time saying goodbye. They sat there with arms around each other. "Where is virginia?" Luxa asked. "A long way from new york hundreds and hundreds of miles" said Gregor. 'We shall never see each other again" said Luxa trying to hide her emotions but Gregor could tell that she was sad. "If only Sandwhich could have coughed up another prophecy" Gregor thought. Gregor leaned over and kissed Luxa and whispered "I love you" with a sad tone. Luxa kissed him back and said "were you really going to let yourself die in order for me to live?" "Of course i was I would have died for you and my family if I really had to die but the warrior did die and I am not him anymore' Gregor replied. "I will have to take up the responsibility of the crown alone" Luxa told him "unless you would like to help me" she said in a last resort to try and get him to stay in the underland with her. "I would like to but I can't I have a life to live and my mom wouldn't let me anymore than she would let me hold a butter knife although maybe I could visit you when I am older and I have my own car and job but that would be at least five years of more or perhaps I could come to college in new york and I could visit you" Gregor said. "Yes but that would be a very long time from now and who knows what could happen in both the Overland and the Underland many things could happen in those five years for example I could fall in love with someone else and forget about you and the same thing could happen to you" Luxa said. "I will never forget you or love anyone else" Gregor said. "But i cannot promise the same the weight of Regalia rests on my shoulders and I will be forced to marry if I cannot choose my own lover" Luxa said. "Lets just hope I will come or you can choose your own lover" Gregor said. Both of them fell silent and a few minutes later they could here horns blowing calling them back to Regalia. "They are calling us back" Aurora said. Gregor nodded and got on and Luxa said nothing to either of them because she was upset that all good things have to end or at least that's how it always seems. They flew for a few minutes and then they were back over Regalia. The last few minutes were a blur with Ripred saying goodbye to a crying Lizzie and telling Gregor that his rager abilities are not going to go magically. Then he had told Luxa to come look at the moon and she told him "This is where I will think of you" she said "you know where I will be" they kissed and they wanted it to last forever but they had to separate and go their separate ways in life. Gregor turned back to watch as Luxa slipped into the darkness that she had come from.

 **Gregor never saw her again and he died miserably and so did she married to a man she didn't love… Just kidding i wouldn't do that to you so instead I will continue with a different ending then the trick i decided to cleverly insert. Hope you are all enjoying this so far I plan to update on weekends and possibly fridays but don't expect A quality work from me because I have many story Idead (My own because I am writing my own book and others for fan fictions like GTO and Rangers apprentice. Eragon, Star wars, Narnia) some day I will release my own book and I hope you guys will enjoy my own ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later…..: Gregor's POV

Gregor is now nineteen and he lives on his family's farm. Gregor had lived a sad but normal life after coming back from the underland. His scars had mostly faded after he used all of the medicine. His family was back to normal. Gregor's dad was now fully healed and could work his job of being a teacher at the local school. His mom didn't allow anyone to bring up the underland for fear that it would affect boots who did not remember anything at all about the underland but for some reason she called bugs that she found "temp" or "tick." Gregor had finished high school at nineteen because of the school that he missed in GTO. Now his parents were trying to get him excited for college but Gregor was not at all happy even his friends couldn't cheer him up. Gregor had saved up money during high school for a car but he did not have enough yet. Gregor knew that if he had enough money he would buy his car buy gas and head straight back to New York. Although Gregor really didn't know whether he was living in reality or a dream because of all the things that he had seen and things that he had done. Gregor felt certain the Underland wasn't a dream and that Luxa who he had loved was still there.

Gregor was walking around his town in Virginia thinking of painful memories of when Ares who had been his bond died in front of him. Gregor was angered because he was the one who was supposed to die not Ares. "stupid prophecy it couldn't have said that both me and Ares would die together because at least then I wouldn't feel pain for Ares" then Gregor swore to himself because he knew Ares would have wanted him to survive and let him die just as he wanted when Gregor was tried for treason after not killing the bane in the labyrinth. Gregor had just turned the corner to find the local ice cream shop full of business. The store owner who's name was Bud. "hey Gregor I need help running the store and I will pay you for help!" Bud called out. Gregor rushed over to him and said "I accept I will call my parents and tell that I am working" Gregor called his parents and told them what he was doing even though he figured he was a grown man and he didn't need to tell his parents everything about his life. "This is the perfect opportunity I can earn money for my car because there are at least forty people here!" Gregor thought. It was true there were many tourists from the Northern USA crowding around the store because apparently this was their rest stop and once one person tried the ice cream and liked it the whole pack came storming over. Gregor worked hard and all through the night as more and more tourists showed up. Gregor was serving ice cream and sundaes and other junk food. At the end of the night both Bud, Gregor and the other few employees were exhausted. There were tourists who fell asleep at the tables and were woken up to be shuffled back to their cars and busses. Bud then called the group together and divided up the money. In the single night alone they had mad 1,200 dollars with over 500 tourists showing up. Their were six of them so they split the money into sixths which left Gregor with 200$. "Wow that is a lot of money" his dad said once Gregor got home which was 11:00 at night which meant that his mother and sisters were all asleep. "You worked hard their son i am proud to have you as my son" His dad proclaimed. "Thanks dad" then Gregor stumbled to his room and fell asleep.

6 years later: Luxa's POV

Luxa had lived a sad life. Luxa was now the Queen and she was almost nineteen. Luxa knew that if she did not find a suitable husband then she would be forced to marry by the new council which included Vikus, Mareth and a few others. With Ripred as her bond she had turned into an excellent Queen. She had made a nonaggression pact with the cutters. They had formed a pact with the gnawers and even settled a land for the nibblers to have the diggers had their own lands and mainly stuck to themselves as well as the stingers and the spinners. The Flyers were still the Regalians closest allies with Queen Athena in charge and Nike in second in command although she hung around the Regalian palace more than she did with the other bats. Aurora had become friends with Ripred as he too was Luxa's bond. Ripred had mainly stayed away from the humans except for Luxa and Vikus for he preferred the company of other rats as he was the leader of the main rat faction called the Blue Bloods but other factions had been formed with rats who disagreed with Ripred and hated him. Luxa missed Gregor a whole lot and wished that he had come back after all these long years. " I guess he has forgotten me" Luxa said sadly. She tried to keep hope that Gregor was coming back and that he wasn't really gone. Her thoughts made her mad because Gregor told her that he would never forget her and if he had broken his promise than she would never forgive him. Luxa was lying in bed trying to get some peace after settling a disagreement between some angry stingers and angry cutters with Hazard by her side as a translator. A knock at her door made her get up and open it. "Your highness the council wants to meet with you to discuss your marriage I suggest you go to it" The soldier said. " All right I will be their soon tell them that I am coming" the soldier nodded to her and scurried off to tell the council. Luxa hated the council and their talks about marriage the only one she had every liked had been Gregor but she knew that it was her responsibility to follow her kingdoms rules.

 **Hey Guys just wanted to say hope you like this longer chapter I have kept my promise and added a new chapter thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gregors' POV**

A few weeks later Gregor had gathered enough money because a whole bunch of tourists were coming from who knows where to his sleepy Virginian town. Gregor set out to a car dealership where he bought a used car that was in very good condition with only 300 miles. The car was blue and looked very nice when Gregor shined it and scrubbed it clean so it would look good. It was summer and Gregor knew that he would have to go to the Underland sooner or later. So one summer evening he said "Hey mom and dad I have been thinking about what you guys have been telling me about college and I have decided to use my car and drive to new york to take a look at colleges" Gregor lied while making a perfectly reasonable lie. His parents exchanged a look and his mom said "that is awesome sweetie!" "Yea there are some good schools up there" His dad said approvingly. "Your going to be gone?" Lizzie asked him. "I lived in New York didn't I Gregor?" Boots asked him. "Yes to both of you" Gregor replied. "So when are you leaving?" His dad asked. "I plan to leave in two days and come back about a week later" "that sounds fine" Gregor's mom said. Gregor knew that it would be a hard two days with excitement building inside of him.

Two days later Gregor is all packed and ready to face New York once again and most importantly see Luxa and his friends in the Underland. As Gregor was driving back to New York he wondered if Luxa had been married yet which worried him because he had loved her. Then Gregor wondered if anyone in the Underland would remember him and what he had done for them. Gregor thought of Luxa, Ripred, Mareth, Perdita, Hazard Aurora, Ares, VIkus, Solovet, Dulcet, Temp, Tick and all the others who had joined him on his adventures in the Underland and now he was regretting not bringing boots so that she could see the real "Temp." Gregor was still three hours away from new york and Gregor decided that he would stop in a hotel for the night to rest.

That night Gregor dreamed about the things he had done in the war and all the rats that he had killed, the snakes and the bane. Thinking of the Bane made him miserable because he had lost a friend to the stupid, big oaf of a rat. Gregor's hate for the rat went away after remembering that the rat was under twirltongue's control and that he had no say in the business. Gregor remembered that he was the one who had spared the bane when he was just a pup.

 **Luxa's POV**

Luxa went to the council and pretty much slept through a heated debate over who she should marry. All the council members were arguing about who was the right King. Some council members agreed and some disagreed. Vikus could tell that she was uncomfortable and so he said "perhaps the Queen would like to go rest as she has had a tiresome day" WIth that Luxa agreed. Something might happen soon Luxa thought. Indeed it would in just three days. Luxa slept for a few hours and woke up the next day feeling refreshed this was her day off. Luxa decided to take a bath and relax for the day. Luxa thought of Gregor and Ares. She wished that Gregor would appear and that he would somehow make her troubles go away. That is when she gave up hope that he was coming back. "He is never coming back" she said angrily. Luxa was mad at herself because she had let him go, Gregor because he has left never to come back again and Sandwich because he couldn't have made a new prophecy that would allow Gregor and herself to spend more time together.

Meanwhile in a separate universe a young boy named Ash Ketchum sets out on his journey in Kanto but to the Battle Frontier in season 9 with himself, May, Max and his OG friend Brock *This is not a crossover and I do not own pokemon I am bored right now and thought I would insert something that i know also I need to go to sleep because it is 3 in the morning.

 **I DID THIS FOR YOU I STAYED UP TILL 3 o'clock also I posted some videos on my Ytube channel :) but still please be happy I need to go to sleep so until next time also i am going to make next chapter focus mainly on Luxa and not Gregor for those who like Luxa more than Gregor.**


	4. Remembrance (short chapter)

**Thank you Guys for all of the reviews I have gotten five glad to see that after a long time of the GTO books being published there are still many fans who want fan fictions and as a little reward here is a new chapter also I will not be posting this WKND because i have to go on a skiing trip unless I *wink wink* accidentally get sick :). As promised this focuses mainly on Luxa.**

Luxa sat in her room staring at the picture that Gregor told her to keep. Her mind wandered and she wondered where he could possibly be. She wondered if he had gotten married "no it is too soon for Overlanders" she muttered to herself. She wondered about all the things that were filing her mind for example she wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he would ever comeback and what she should eat for breakfast. She decided to stop moping around because her city needed her as their Queen their were probably loads of work to be done. She walked down to the dining hall where she found Vikus. "Is there any work to be done?" Vikus turned to her and replied simply with "Nope your majesty" "You know you don't have to call me your majesty you are my grandfather and I respect you wisdom and I may be Queen but you do not have to refer to me as your highness or Your majesty" Vikus nodded and said "As you wish Luxa" She went to the cook and ordered her food which would be a sandwich and some meat. After Gregor left she had made various things around the city to remind her of Gregor she had made a statue of Gregor and Ares flying into battle in the middle of the city she taught the cooks to make sanwhiches she even had some rats get root beer from the surface world.

 **Sorry this had to be a short chapter but i do not have very much time I will make a chapter 5 in a bit on my kindle and it will continue this chapter so don't worry i am keeping my promises until and hour so peace out and fly u high :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As i was saying... Also my kindles auto correct might screw things up so just be warned**

Luxa had many things to remind her of Gregor some were painful and some she felt needed to happen. Whenever she was the statue of Gregor and Ares she felt a pang of hurt for both of them because she was close to both of them. She also felt hurt because Ares reminded her of Henry her cousin who had betrayed them while they were fufiling the prophecy of gray. She also felt hurt when the celebration the council had made to celebrate all the warrior and all of the things he had done for them it was called warrior day although it was three times a year not just a day. The celebration included partying and lots of good food. People placed gifts in front of the statue to honor Gregor. Then the people drank root beer that the rats had brought from the surface. People celebrated everywhere but crawlers, spinners, flyers, gnawers, nibbleers all celebrated one of the days as a symbol that had ended the terrible war between the killers, crawlers, the good gnawers, spinners and flyers against the rats lead by the bane. The humans had also retreived Gregors sword from the battle grounds and repaired it with reinforced metal just in case the warrior would one day return and have need of his sword. One thing they could not replace was Ares. Although people had whispered rumors that Ares had survived by a miracle and that he was living somewhere and could not or did not want to come home because people had reported that they had seen a large dark bat that had flown overhead and whenever someone whether it was a bat or human called out "Ares!" The bat would disappear which raised even more rumors. Luxa had looked in the secret cave that Ares and Henry used to hide out in but he was never there although Luxa knew that there were some secret entrances to their cave and that there were more tunnels connecting to the main cave which Luxa felt there was a chance that Ares was hiding in one of those tunnels but when Aurora had used echolocation in the tunnels she had found no bat or human. Luxa was standing on the balcony signing and wishing for Gregor to come back when she swore she saw a large black bat flying torwards Henry's cave but she shook her head and thought it as a figure of her imagination. **building up... Sorry I could not make this longer but it took me like an hour just to write this small paragraph on this stupid kindle. Also my autocorrect is very annoying so I'm just going to call it quits for now. Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i am writing this on my kindle so dont expect this to be a long chapter but I will try y best i need to go to sleep it is almost 11 at night.**

Gregor dreamt about Ares. He remembered how Ares died and the memory was haunting him no matter how many times he tried to forget it the more it came back to him. Gregor had spared the bane and yet the bane had not spared Ares who had also spared the bane. Gregor knew that he was right to save the bane because he would have started a war. Gregor also knew that he had to forgive the bane because it was not his fault that he had turned rotten it was twirltongues fault. The sly rat had turned the pup into a monster by convincing him that he was a king. Gregor had forgiven the bane multiple times but he always knew that he had not truly forgiven him. Gregor hated twirltongue for all the deaths that she caused and all the destruction she had influenced the bane to cause. But the good thing was that Luxa was alive he felt confident that she was and the same about Vikus, Mareth, Aurora and Hazard. He still felt anguish for Hazard because he had lost Thalia and she was everything to him he had wanted to bond with her since the moment he had met her but she had been taken away. Gregor knew that Luxa had kept the promise of not raising Hazard to be a warrior like Hamnet used to be. Gregor also felt sorry for Vikus because he had to deal with his Traitorous wife and grandson Henry. Gimme had also had a stroke which hurt Vikus even more after being told that Solovet had died. Vikus had to deal with all those betrayals and he had to deal with the fact that after having all that happen to him he was mistrusted by people even though Gregor thought of Vikus as a hero because he had given wisdom to Gregor and Luxa and he had served Regalia by raising the Royal children. Gregor knew that in time the people of Regalia would trust him once again and he would be recognized as a hero or at least a person of wisdom who had helped some of the other heroes of Reglia in the war and before it had happened. Gregor would trust Vikus with his life and not trust very many other people besides Luxa and Mareth and perhaps Ripred although Ripred had proven himself untrustworthy to Trevor by revealing his feelings for Luxa. The next day Gregor started driving torwards New York where he planned to surprise by hoping to stay there a few days but who knows maybe he would be kicked out but for now Gregor would enjoy his car ride he watched the scenery as he drove bye and he saw many people. He saw country people and he saw city people. He stopped a few times to buy something to eat with his money. He was about an hour away and he decided to stop and take in some fresh air. He opened his car door and went outside. He saw grass and he thought he saw a big cockroach. He went to see if it was a cockroach when he heard a noise from his car. He opened the trunk and found Lizzie laying in the trunk eating a sandwich. "I just wanted to see Ripred and dad knows I was going no matter what anyone tells me" Gregor took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He let out a sigh and said " I understand so get in the front seat"

 **and that is a wrap. Also in case you have never heard of this tv series check out Babylon five it is a show from the 1990's it is a good show I am currently watching season 2 RIP commander Sinclair. This might be the last chapter this week or tomorrow but that will be it for this week have a great week and weekend! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After Gregor had found Lizzie they had a peaceful car ride to new york. **the end for a little bit i wanted to say that I might not work on this fic so much in the future. I also want to write stories for pokemon and Babylon 5 which u should watch it is a good show.**

As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by myself :( they had a peaceful car ride. They finally arrived at Mrs. Cormaci's house where she welcomed them both and gave them some food and decided to let them stay in her spare room during there visit. She asked them why they had come and Gregor admitted that they were there to see there old friends in the Underland. Lizzie was excited about seeing Ripred which may Gregor jealous in a way because Gregor had spent way more time with Lizzie than Ripred and she acted like a big fat was her real brother. Gregor didn't know how she could stand him but then he knew that he never made Lizzie feel bad but had only done so with Gregor. Gregor was older than her so he told her to go to bed and that they would go to the underland in the mornong. Lizzie went to bed while and Gregor and herself talked about old times and various other things. She asked him how he had gotten out of his house without his mother hauling him back. He told her that "my mom thinks I am going to see new york colleges" she nodded and said " i disapprove of lying to her but it was a smart move that is the only way you would have gotten to the Undrland without her asking questions and not allowing you to go at all. Gregor explained that his dad was on board with his plan and had allowed Lizzie to be a stow away. She nodded and said "I think he knew that you needed to come back and heal some old wounds that need attention. They talked for an hour and then went to bed and Gregor fell asleep on the couch and fell into a deep sleep where he stayed for hours and didn't wake up until late the next morning. The next morning Gregor and Lizzie filled with a breakfast that had whipped up in a celebration of their return to new york. They went downstairs where Gregor and Lizzie hopped into the darkness that his behind the grate. Gregor expected to float down like the first time he had come down because there was no Ares and Nike who had gotten them several times didn't have any clue they were coming nor did anyone else. They were caught in the Air by a bat who looked like Nike but older than he remembered. "Greetings Overlander I am Nike and I will take you to Regalia where you will be greeted my mother humans" Nike said. "I know who you are Nike" Gregor said not noticing that Lizzie was frightened by flying in the air on a bat even though she had done it before. "And do i know who you are?" Nike asked him. " Nike... It's me Gregor don' t you Remember? " Gregor asked shocked that she did not recognize him for who he was and what he had done for the underland. "Gregor is that really you and the Princess Lizzie?" Nike asked in both shock in curiosity . "Yes it is me Nike" "you both have grown" Nike said. "Yeo " said a frightened Lizzie. "So have you Nike... So have you" Gregor muttered under his breath. The group chatted with even Lizzie taking part probably to distract her from the fact that she was flying on the back of a bat. Gregor let out a gasp as they saw Regalia. 

**We are close boys you and I can feel it. Now goodnight I need my sleep for the sking Trip I am already tired and need some rest.**


	8. Authors Note

**i hate you guys so much you guys make me work i hate everyone so I am not making anymore chapters for this book until u guys apologize.**

 **Just kidding :) I don't hate you guys i am working on the next chapter btw I am back from my skiing trip it was okay but painful because I wiped out every two seconds :D so that's it for rn keep a look out for my next chapter**


	9. The Dream

**wow I just had a beer and now I am ready to go and btw I don't drink alcohol i meant a root beer from A &W so don t say that I am an alcoholic :) **

Nike flew over regalia and Gregor asked her about why she was there when they were flying by. "I was sent by the Regalian council to investigate reports of mysterious phantoms near some ancient ruins that we found a few years ago but we thought nothing about them" Nike unknowingly had flown last Regalia and far off into the distance. "Nike.." Lizzie started to say to tell Nike that she had flown far away from Regalia but Nike ignored her or didn't hear her and continued "we found some ancient letters and symbols carved into stone but we cannot decipher it but we predict that it is a new prophecy" " NIKE! " Gregor shouted to get her attention. Nike landed on a cliff and apologized "sorry warrior I must have zoned out there a minute because I can't remember flying past Regalia funny thing about that though I don't remember finding ancient ruins or flying back from the ruins... Maybe I have amnesia but if I had amnesia but than I would not remember my name or your names of anything else and now I can't remember ever catching you when you fell or why I call you warrior" Nike was painting because she had just said a boatload. " Nike what is wrong with you? " Gregor said. Nike appeared to not hear him. Nike asked her again what was wrong. Nike looked away for a moment and turned back with her eyes glowing red. "Maybe the reason I can't remember anything is because it never happened" and with that she dissolved into dust. "What is going on Gregor I'm scared" Lizzie said "I don't know but I don't like it" Gregor told her. Lizzie clung to Gregor for safety and comfort. "I'll keep you safe Lizzie" Gregor said. "I know you will" Lizzie said then she cried out in anguish and dissolved into dust. " Lizzie.. No don t leave me! " Gregor shouted. " Warrior... " an echo surrounded him in the cave like a blanket. "The time is coming when you will have to make a choice... For blood or for love you must decide for the the world is within your hand and if you choose the wrong choice than forever drown in sorrow.." The voice said. " Who are you? " Gregor yelled. "I am Luxa but perhaps not the one you know of the one you thought you knew now enjoy my gift and also I am not Thanos" with that the voice appeared and took the form of a woman. The woman snapped her finger and grinned as Gregor dissolved into dust as he was screaming.

 **There you go moving Bush you happy now? :) I have u an answer now I got to go do stuff for YT and do homework**


	10. A thousand years ago

Helen stood at the command deck of the Furry. Helen was the commander of the ship in the Earth fleet. She was the senior officer of the ship and had a lieutenant as her second in command named Pablo. The Earth fleet was all of earths starships floating in space. The year was 3005 and humans had long past left earth and set sail for new lands and other life forms. Indeed they had found other life in distant galaxies and different planets. They had made friends with some aliens and made enemies with others but to everyone and space all other races were aliens. The Earth forces had inhabited a planet called Vorlex. They named there capital Regalia because of a story that has happened a longtime ago in fact a very long time ago in a galaxy far far away. **no not star wars stop interrupting my twists also don t read this before you read the beginning of this chapter.** "Hey captain explain to me why we named our capital Regalia" Pablod asked his senior officer. "Well it is somewhat of a legend that happened a thousand years ago when we barely had any spaceships as they were called then but now they are called starships." She took a deep breath and explained. **i will not use quotes for her explaining the story so take that!**

A long time ago, a thousand years ago in the year 2005 a young boy named Gregor who was eleven years old found a place called the Underland when his sister fell through a grate in the laundry roon . The Underland was a place that seemed to be something out of a fantasy book. The place has amazing creatures they were all bigger than what we were used to on our old planet Earth where some people still live today even though it it is tough to live in because it is polluted and many living areas are in ruins. Anyway Gregor found big rats, scorpions, bats, spiders, ants and mice. The Underland seemed to be like a fairy tale though there was no magic of wizards, witches and mages. Then humans found Regalia and dug out its treasures and killed the rats and all of the other creatures. Than we found it extrodinary and wondered how humans survived in low light and that encouraged us to expand to space although it is nothing more than a legend and is not true but we like to pass the story along to our children because it is a good story hopefully one that will last for ages.

1000 years earlier

Gregor awakes from his slumber...


	11. Just a legend?

"So it is just a legend?" Pablo asked " Yes" Captain Helen awnsered. "Drew steer the starship twenty degrees left!" Helen commanded . "Yes ma'am!" Drew responded. The ship turned and in front of the glass window that was. in front of the command center was a constellation. "That constellation is named Luxa after the woman who supposedly lived as a hero of the Underland and reigned as Queen of the Underland along with the King who was Gregor" Pablo nodded and stared into space wondering what else the humans and there allies didn't know was out there. Helen sat down in her spinney chair that was standard for all ship commanders to sit it when relaxing or giving orders. She hit the button which said still which meant that the chair would be still and not move. The starship floated in space patrolling the area which they recieved their orders from Earth Command when Captain Trevor left to command the starship Steamer. The Steamer was a massive support ship with guns and squadrons of red wing fighters to deploy in battle in case the Scales tried to attack. The scales were foul creatures who found it necessary to become pirates and to annoy other races with there attacks. Generally the Scales had had equipment and could easily be wild out in a battle but recently they had stolen powerful ships in the Zeon fleet. The Zeons were a race that were always neutral and would stay out of any conflict unless someone attacked them. As such the Zeons had lots of time to develop exec while as they were not always fighting someone else. As they Helen other constellations to her crew. "That's Ripred the rat who trained Gregor to control his rager side and develop the skill of echolocation although we have no documented reports of any human learning echolocation" the crew listened to her point out many characters from the. ancient story. There were constellations of Vikus, Sollovet, Ripred, Luxa, Lizzie, Temp, Boots, Photos glow glow and Zap. The constellations all looked as everyone imagined the characters to look like. Then they passed the planet called "the warrior" also known as Gregor . As they were passing by the planet Drew said "Captain i have a headache can I get some rest?" " granted i hope you feel better " then Drew got up to walk out when he fell and said "oops must have forgotten what I was doing for a moment" and with that he dissapeared into dust. People cried out in panic as he disappeared. People started muttering ruins about the story. "All right everyone calm down! I know it is hard considering what just happened and I know this is going to be hard to believe but the story that I told you has appeared to be happening again because in the story people turn to dust and dissapear!" As she was shouting more people were disappearing . When it was over seven out of the twenty members of the control center w are no where to be found and then the Starship shook and a crack somewhere in space opened up and closed because something bad was happening. "Lets just hope Gregor if he is real saves the day and fixes this" Helen muttered to herself. "What's next!" Pablo said thinking he had seen it all after his co workers had disappeared into thin air.


	12. What in the world?

The storm had come...

The Fury was rocking back and forth. While all the chaos had broken loose the scales decided it was the perfect time to attack. In the command deck, people lay on the floor. No one had been killed but people were bleeding or unconscious. Most of the Fury was undamaged so far but if the Scales continued to bomb them then there would be trouble. Captain Helen stumbled off of a chair that she had been knocked into by the explosions. She checked up on her crew and spoke into her com. "Scramble Alpha and Faze squadrons now!" "Yes Captain" the voice replied. Lieutenant Pablo was laying on the ground trying to get up. Helen picked him up and said, "easy big boy you took quite a fall there" there was a blast and they all turned towards the glass of the command center where they saw redwings fighting off the Scales. "this is security to Captain Helen" a voice came from her com. "This is Captain Helen what have you to report?" She said. "Scales launched a boarding vessel and it has drilled into our sides and the Scales are boarding now what do we do Captain?" "All right I want a fully armored team to take them out and when you take them all out impound the ship and have a carrier pick it up and place it in the hangar bays" "Yes Captain." All of the crew were pretty shaken up over the entire ordeal and they were all shook up. Just then an emergency call came from the capital Regalia. "This is president Stephen sending an emergency call to all Earth Fleet officers and crew members the scales have massed around Regalia all ships in fighting condition report to the capital as fast as you can the Scales have launched a major offensive now to the Fury and the Voltron stay where you are and guard those sections of space as well as you can because if we are to launch a counter-attack we need you to hold those positions, President Stephen, out!" the crew became even more shocked that the Scales would attempt such a thing because they were pirates, not a federation but then they realized that they were vulnerable because people were disappearing. Helen swore and said "I just hope that if Gregor is real that he can save us by doing something in the past that will help us...

 **1000 Years earlier**

Gregor had just awoken from his sleep. Gregor lay on 's couch. It was still dark outside he looked at the clock and it said one o'clock. Gregor walked to the fridge to look for something to eat hopefully junk food. Gregor felt strange though like he forgot something important that had happened to him but Gregor chooses to ignore the feeling. He went to the couch and found his backpack. He opened his backpack and found a shiny orb laying in it. He picked it up and examined it. The thing appeared to contain some kind of liquid. Gregor decided it was unimportant and would pay attention to it in the morning he ate his cold french fries and watched some tv before he fell asleep again. Gregor knew in his mind that something was going on somewhere but he didnt know where. While he was asleep he imagined a space ship somewhere deep in space and it had ships attacking it. He saw a green ship attaching itself to the bigger ship that had the words Earth Force on it. The dream made him feel like he was a ghost he felt like it was real but he knew that humans hadn't invented spaceships like those out of a movie yet and they might never invent them. He saw the leader of the Earthforce Ship. Somehow he knew what her name was he knew it was Helen, Captain Helen if you want to be exact about it. Also, he knew that sometime in this mess her second in command Pablo would be promoted two ranks to become the Commander just under the rank of Captain and above the rank Lieutenant commander. Gregor wondered if it was his lunch making him dream about this. The scene changed and he saw Luxa she was grown up and she looked like a young lady and a Queen, not a little girl running about with a certain warrior. He saw her but she was different in a way he couldn't tell about her but compared to Captain Helen she felt unreal even though she was and not this Captain Helen. Then he realized why she was different she had red eyes and he remembered what he had forgotten the disappearing of Nike and Lizzie then he thought to himself " wait a minute was that real or unreal?" Gregor knew something was wrong but what? Gregor knew he was asleep but how?


	13. The Mistake of Time

**I'm back people with the flu so I might infect u in this chapter just be warned so this chapter is mainly GTO and not the future which I am using this story to set the scene in a different fanfiction.**

Gregor woke up. It was morning he could hear birds chirping and Sun was pouring through the windows. "Just a few more minutes of sleep" Gregor mumbled to himself. Gregor continued to come for a while until came in with a couple of bags that were filled with groceries. "Look who's decided to finally wake up" she said in a friendly taunt kind of voice. "Yea im awake now" Gregor said. He got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Lizzie amusing herself with a puzzle book that must have given her. pulled out a package of sausage and started cooking everything that she bought. She pulled out a box of doughnuts, fruit, bacon and cereal. She shipped up a massive breakfast to celebrate them coming back to where Gregor felt was his actual home not Virginia. It took her about half an hour to cook all of the food meanwhile Gregor took an awesome shower and traced his scars while the water was splashing all over him. Than he walked out and found a pleasant surprise of good smelling food and even better looking food. Gregor floated over to the table where he found a plate of delicious sausage and bacon waiting for him. "Aren't you going to eat ?" Lizzie asked her. " no I already had my breakfast this is all for you two now eat up or you will be hungry later on" Gregor needed no further invitation he dug into the breakfast and they had finished it without the minutes. "That was great you are the best cook ever!" Gregor and Lizzie said together Mrs. Cormaci blushed at the complement and said "it was nothing really" Gregor and Lizzie both packed a backpack because who knows what's going on with Regalia. They said goodbye and headed to the laundry room where they found the hole. They jumped into the hole and floated down because the currents appeared to be flowing. They found themselves at the bottom. Gregor turned his flashlight on even though he had echolocation he still felt more secure with light than with the talent he learned. Gregor pointed his light towards a noise. The light flickered over a bunch of crawlers who were wandering about. The crawlers noticed them and approached carefully. "Overlanders here" they whispered to each other. "What overlander want?" The lead crawler asked him. " can you carry us to Regalia? " Gregor asked. "Regalia yes" the crawler responded. Gregor and Lizzie hopped onto their backs and rode to Regalia. They arrived to Regalia about fifteen minutes later. They were in the arena where Gregor had first met Vikus and Luxa old memories flooded from this place from when he hit all fifteen blood balls to when his mom became infected to when he trained. Gregor saw no one else in the arena. Than he saw some guards enter the arena and a horn blew. In a minute lots of soldiers had surrounded Gregor meanwhile the crawlers had happily disappeared in an instant. "Stay there Overlander" the lead soldier commanded him. "Not like I have a weapon anyway" Gregor muttered under his breath. The soldiers led them away from the arena and into the main city of Regalia where Luxa had already been informed of the visitors. "Could it be Gregor? Yes it has too be only he would let himself be captured" Luxa said watching from a distance.

Captain Helen grabbed a heavy shotgun and put on body armor along with Lieutenant Pablo and Chief of Security Brian. They ran torward the battle. They could hear screams and lasers being fired. They entered the battle where they found the security team fighting off the Scales but they saw many of there security forces dead and the few who were left retreating or holding there positions for there allies to escape. The scene was horrifying with Scales dead and fires burning in the hangar. There were burning ships and grenades being thrown. "Were too late" Brian said. "This battle is not finished yet not when I have anything to do with it" Helen said. "This is Captain Helen requesting Armed Eath Force units as backup in the hangars we need it now" and with that Helen out her helmet on and rushed into the battle. "she's calling in the army" Brian said and Pablo nodded and they two rushed into battle. Meanwhile the whole universe was on fire with Earth Force starships being burned and exploded all throughout the galaxy and even Earth Control could do nothing but watch as the Young men and women tried to fight the Scales who had just emerged in massive numbers fighting the Alena Federation, Volor Nation, the Starship Alliance, The first movement empire and all the others.

Meanwhile Vorlex was taking heavy fire from scale ships. The Earth forces had arrived and a massive battle was taking place. There were earth ships being torn apart by Scale technology which they had never revealed they seemed to know this was coming but how?. Even Earth Heavy cruisers were taking beatings. A massive Death Cruiser had appeared to assist earth and it had destroyed many Scales but the Scales had so many ships and numbers every Scale destroyed meant two more to replace it. How could all this happen? Was this an act of someone trying to save there love and there dead friend? Was this some thing in the past? The future? What had happened to make all this madness break out. House before everything was calm and there was peace now peace looks like it would never be restored.

Gregor was taken in to the throne room where he was Luxa and he ran to her or perhaps she ran to him but they embraced each other and wanted it to last forever. Luxa told the soldiers to leave and go to their positions. "It's so nice to see you Luxa I guess we both have grown" "Yes we have grown but not out of each other it appears we both still have feelings for each other" they had forgotten that Lizzie was there and that she had fainted.

It was someones mistake. They sacrificed the universe to save someone and they trusted an enemy that they hated for a very long time "it was my mistake" Luxa said. "Mine alone and I will forever pay for it"


	14. The War

So with blood shed and blood taken the universe exploded into conflict. The UPA or the United peace alliance met together to discuss plans of the war. All of the nations, countries and factions met together because they knew the Scales would not back down this time with all of the other nations cut in half and weakened by the disappearances of people and aliens all across the universe. People would fight bravely defending there people and families but who would win this war? The ER the Earth republic even though it was based on Vorlex the humans kept the name of earth because it's what most chose to hold on to as a memory of there world that once was. Meanwhile the Scales had launched massive assaults on the outer barrier which was a strong wall held together by all the nations of the UPA. The wall protected the station GG2 which was maned by both ER personal and alien as well. The station had a Captain in who was from the ER because the Earth Republic had founded the station and had built it. The station had fifteen ER heavy cruisers, five Feral Federation protectors which were there version of cruisers, seven Lomard Republic ramers which were assault ships that could ram enemy while causing massive damage to buy ships, two Rodhi Empire strikers that were big warships that were made for taking heavy damage and reinforcing allied lines with heavy gun fire and there own personal star fleets made mostly of J7 fighters. The Allies thought it would be enough but the council thought other wise. Perhaps a trip to the past will clear some things up.

1000 years ago or something like that :)

Gregor and Luxa rushed to each other. They embraced for a long time until they noticed that Lizzie was laying unconscious on the floor probably from seeing Gregor and Luxa kiss which is kinda gross if you catch my drift. They laid her on a couch and looked into each other's eyes and then they went to Luxa' s room where a LEMON happens.

 **just kidding NO Lemons this is rated T for a reason :( also like before NO Lemons maybe I will make a LEMON story later but this is not it *Evil Laugh* from**

 **Ok now let's get back to the story ?**

Gregor and Luxa stared into there eyes an kissed with lots and lots of passion. "Wow Luxa it's great seeing you after so long" **btw the guards disappeared because Luxa have them a silent signal to go away for a long time...**

"You too Overlander I missed you greatly and it was a struggle to get through all of these years without you so should we catch up on stories? " Queen Luxa asked him. "Yes of course we should talk about what happened all of these years. Lizzie came back to reality but fainted again. When she saw them kissing again ? they went into another room because they were both ignorant of Lizzie. They talked and talked about stories that happened when Gregor was the warrior and when he was gone from the Underland. They talked about how he had killed the warrior. "Enough talking about events that happened a while ago we need to talk about how because we may need the warrior back so hopefully you can resurrect him in case of an emergency in Regalia" Luxa said in a very serious voice. "Why what happened did someone important die? Did Vikus or Hazard, Mareth,Ripred? Please not Ripred Lizzie wanted to see him really bad!" Gregor said worried for those he considered his friends. "No nothing like that all of them are doing well and Vikus has recovered a lot from his stroke but what I wanted to say is that there may soon be a war on with the biters or what you call ants" **okay guys the plot line is coming comment what you think will happen and who you think the Scales truly are now I have to watch young Sheldon so plz don't bother me because I want to watch it also I forgot what the Underland name for the Ants are so they are biters until I find out what they are really called.**


	15. Red Six

The days went on in space and battles near and far were waging. People every where were dying but little did people know the President Stephen had a secret weapon and he knew what the Scales truly were. "If only that dang woman hadn't been so close to him than we would all still be enjoying ourselves but noooo she had to save him even knowing the cost and knowing the pain we would all go through in the future she had to give the Scales what they wanted in exchange for what she wanted" President Stephen said deep inside bunker 001 his secret military bunker. "She did what she felt was right and only a few other than us know or have figured out what the Scales are" said one of the President 's cabinet members President Stephen nodded and said "I fear that a something has gone wrong with time... And I suppose he's supposed to be the hero of this story as well.. Just hope that he can fix time and make sure the Scales stay put on Earth and if the past is truly being laid in place now then I know she will make the foolish mistake of letting them grow stronger then they ever should have become" President Stephen said. There was a long pause in the room and none of the President 's advisors said anything. " it's time get me Zeta Bunker on the com and everyone out of the room" " yes sir" said and contacted Zeta Bunker and shuffled everyone out of the room. "Is this Commander Chok?" " Yes it is what can I do for you? " the voice of Commander Chok said. "Scramble Delta Omega squadron and Red 6 send them out to fight also send everything you got" " right away i will get on it right now"

A few hundred miles away in Zeta Bunker men and women are hard at work. The bay doors that opened the Bunker to sunlight opened. Zeta Bunker was a secret base in a mountain that was only known to officers with permission code Gold which was only the elite fighters chosen to be based there and the President as well as cabinet members even most Admirals had no idea it existed and even the ones that did had no idea where it was. People worked frantically getting the Red Wing fighters ready meanwhile the Red 6 elite squadrons were preparing their state of the art GV-27 fighters which were the fastest starships that the Earth Republic had. The Red Six members all wore dark suits with black colored helmets they were trained as pilots, assault troops, reconnaissance members and spies. They were trained in blaster fighting as well as hand to hand combat . The Red Six members were some of the most elite soldiers in the galaxy that people who heard of them feared them with all spirit.

Captain Helen sat on the ground exhausted she had put up a hell of a fight. She alone had taken down 35 Scales in that your alone. Security Chief Brian had earned the marksman award but he had only shot down 12 although Helen had been awarded the Gold Marksman award which meant she was an incredible shot and she almost matched a Red Six members accuracy she wasn't the best at hand to hand combat but if it came down to it she could put up a good fight and she had won some big fights with people bigger than her. They had been told that Pablo was promoted to Commander the last few hours and they congratulated him but there was little to celebrate. They had driven off the Scales by blowing up there big ships which was lucky because there shields were down to twenty percent and enemy troops had come aboard the Fury. "Well that explains how you were ranked one of the best soldiers in the academy" Pablo said. "Yeah you outgunned both of us Pablo but nine Scales I hit twelve and you hit thirty -five I bet if we survive this war and the President hears of your heroism and bravery he would promote you himself to Admiral" Brian said. "I'm not Admiral material besides I've only been a Captain for three years" Helen said.

"So why are you guys close to war with the Biters" Gregor said. "They know we are weak and they know they can kick us from the undeland anytime they want but they are gathering their forces our spies have confirmed that they are preparing for something massive" Luxx said. "That's intense i guess if they go to war i will have to be the warrior IF im down here for it" Luxa didn't respond.

The truth was a massive war was coming and they needed to prepare it would be the biggest challenge the Underland and more importantly Regalia would experience it would leave many dead and someone's mistake would make the future pay for it. The person's mistake was Luxa's.

 **another chapter and the war has broken out and it is going to break out thanks for reviewing everyone I'll catch you guys later make sure to watch**

 **Babylon Five**

 **Pokemon Advanced Battle, Battle Frontier and Sinnoh League Victors.**


	16. A message withLasagna

Eh yeah that's it time to win against T-Series the race is on T Series is getting close but T Series is nothing but #$# LASAGNA t series is left crying for there mama LETS win PEWDiEPIE **or else I won't let u have a cameo in this fic :) ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys just wanted to say that I'm quitting this can fic! ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **just kidding but I'm taking a while to publish chapters because I'm busy and also I want to make longer chapters for you so don't worry more chapters are coming soon and remember sub to Pewdiepie we must beat T Series**


	18. Chapter 18

"The cutters have been growing more aggressive since you left Gregor apparently you were one of the people that they feared because you were able to fight of many of them and they have been expanding their numbers lately trying to become even more powerful they have even started going into the nibblers and the gnawers lands" Luxa said. Both Gregor and Luxa were walking down a long hallway in the palace and they had brought Lizzie to see Ripred which she was really grateful for. "I thought that the nibbler lands were protected by your soldiers since the last war when the Bane was killed by me and…. Ares" Gregor said sadly at losing his friend. Luxa noticing his sadness attempted to calm him down which worked. "The lands are or at least they are supposed to be but the cutters are vicious and they appear to have no soul but that is not true because they fear you and word has probably been sent to the cutters that you are here and no doubt the Queen cutter will be mad and want you gone from this place" Luxa said explaining the situation. "You really think they will come for me? I mean am I really worth starting a war over?" Gregor asked. "they think so and then chaos will rule the underland hopefully the rats will help us along with are allies the flyers and the crawlers, the spinners who knows with them they could help us or they could turn on us but whatever the outcome one soldier can mean victory or defeat" Luxa said. "So I will began rallying our troops to be cautious because we have no idea when they will come we know they will come and when they do we will be ready with out allies and maybe we can push them back to the uncharted lands so they know not to mess with us again" Luxa continued. "That seems kind of harsh but I guess you can do what you want to do and nothing I can say will stop it" Gregor said. "Your really defending an enemy that wants to kill you?" Luxa said. "I'm just saying that we don't have to punish them severely we can work out a peaceful agreement like Vikus taught you" Gregor said. "I agree what about what Vikus taught me but these creatures almost have no soul and they are coming and you might be the only one that can really stop them" Luxa said. "They might have so soul but they deserve to live even though you say that they will kill me but how can that be proven how do you know that they fear me?" Gregor asked questionly. "We know that they fear you because after the battle for the cure in the jungle we didn't hear from anyone near the jungle being attacked for a long time so that proves that they fear you and that is that!" Luxa said a bit annoyed that Gregor wouldn't cooperate. "Stupid overlander" Luxa thought to herself "He is also stubborn just like before although he does look very handsome after six years" She thought. 'I don't think any creature should deserve to die without much evidence also I am having second thought over fighting because I killed the warrior a long time ago" Gregor told her.


	19. War on the brink 5,000 words

The Future- or something

In the world There are many questions that exist for example What are the Scales? Well they are an old type of creature legend tells that they come from earth. Although this can not be confirmed because nothing like them has ever been recorded in the New Earth Chronicles which is a library of all the content from Vorlex back to old earth. Also new earth is a nickname for Vorlex. Vorlex had taken a lot of damage since the war had begun only a few days ago. Regalia had survived though since it was surrounded by multiple rockets that were designed especially to shoot down enemy fire. Regalia was also surrounded by force fields that were the strongest that the earth republic owned. Who would win this war though? Would the galaxy ever see peace again? Will the universe ever see peace again? Who knows *Jk I do but no spoilers :(

The Future-

There was a constant buzzing on the ship. People were shouting at each other often. There was also a continuous clatter and clank of tools. People were repairing the holes in the ship. The gravity field kept everyone from falling out into space and the air bubble around the ship kept the air in so all was good. The shield generators were also active in case of another attack which was most likely imminent. Captain Helen was on the command deck controlling the warship. As she was working on her tablet in her command chair something came out of a worm hole. "Somethings coming from out of the wormhole Captain!" One of the staff on deck reported. "On screen" Captain Helen replied. The staff turned to the screen. The thing was massive it had multiple ports it also had a big shield generator. "Dear God... it's Scepter 2" Helen said in shock. Scepter two was a fully armed battle station. It had enough room four sixteen Heavy warships and two Star sweepers which were even bigger warships built to send out thousands of fighters. The station was burning. The staff all gasped in fear. The shield generators were destroyed and the only two heavy warships on the battle station were on fire as well. The station looked as if someone had hit it with a bat. The observation dome at the top was shattered. The can like station was truly a disturbing sight to see as it would be hard to do this much damage to it and for another thing the station didn't have a way to jump into wormholes like that. "Any life signs on it?" Helen said in a hopeful voice. "None...they...they are all gone...Captain" said the distressed chief scanner. Helen was deeply saddened by the loss a lot of the crew had known people who had been on Scepter 2. Helen had lost some old friends and it made her angry but she knew that she had to stay cool. She sighed in some relief that her old friend who was an admiral of lower rank than her father who was a supreme admiral which was the second highest rank in the ER forces. Her dad was not always nice to her but he was still her dad he treated her nice in the way that she was his daughter by giving her gifts on her birthday and treating her good in most situations except when it came to their work. Her dad was serving in the ER forces just like Helen was. He had been serving since before she was born. She was his only child so he wanted her to follow in his footsteps which he had signed her up for military academy which she graduated with high honors due to her father forcing her to study and train constantly. That's how she had ranked up to captain in only five years. She was still young she was only twenty eight. Her father was proud that she was a Captain. Helen sometimes ignores her father when he tried to get something but became annoyed when he tried to use his status of Admiral to get something from her. Helen love her father and all but she missed her mother who had died when she was four and barely old enough to remember her. Helen felt that if she had not died maybe she wouldn't be here in this mess fighting a war that she had not expected. Than again she felt proud to serve her country and she had good judgment and she was glad that she could try and save lives by protecting them from the Scales.

Regalia-

Gregor had gotten to his room the room that they had given him. He realized that it was the same one he has always gotten. One thing that shocked him was the sword that was laying by his bed. It was the sword he had destroyed the one that had killed the warrior it was Sandwhich's sword. Gregor looked at it in hate but at the same time he also felt drawn toward it. Luxa stood in the doorway and she said "we found your sword after the battle of the bane as we call it but others call it the battle of the warrior" Luxa explained. "Thanks I may need it if all the things you are telling me are true." "They are they will be coming soon now get your rest or else you will be tired tomorrow." Gregor slept deeply and so did Lizzie who was given her own room. Gregor dreamt once again about Ares. The big black bat had been Gregor's friend and non matter how many times he thought about the fact that Ares wanted Gregor to live and wanted to die in Gregor's place Gregor's mind always drifted back to the prophecy that said that Gregor was going to die. It was the warrior that was supposed to die not Ares. Gregor knew that he was supposed to die. The fact that Ares had died and not him made him angry. He also dreamt about the Bane the big white rat that he had saved when it was only a pup but soon it was twisted into a monster by the trickster Twirl tongue. Although Gregor always had the feeling that Ares was alive although it was just a feeling but maybe just maybe Ares was alive somewhere. Gregor knew that he should not be angry and that Ares was always with him in his heart but he could not shake the feeling that he was meant to die and that's all there was to say. In a way Ares had been a sort of mentor to Gregor even though they had not talked very much. When Gregor had returned to the Underland the first time for the prophecy of the bane Gregor had demanded things of Ares and interrupted him many times which Ares responded by throwing Gregor to the ground and teaching him to respect Ares and not be selfish and unkind just as Henry had been. A pang of anger swept through Gregor when he thought of Henry, Luxa's traitorous cousin. Henry had been convinced that if he joined the Rats led by king Gorger who sounds like Gregor which had somehow helped the codebreakers break the code of claw he would become a hero and that he would rule over the humans which made both Luxa and Gregor mad that he had betrayed them to Gorger. Luxa never talked about Henry very often because she hated him and thoughts of him still angered her to the point where if anyone mentioned Henry she would shoot them a mean looking glare and sometimes storm out of the room to go brood in some dark part of the castle. Ares had taught Gregor to be kinder and respect everyone for their opinions he had also shown Gregor what it meant to truly be loyal as Ares was very loyal to Gregor and he had offered to die in Gregor's place when they were arrested fore treason after they failed to kill the bane which made lots of people turn against Gregor and it made even more people hate Ares who was always mistreated by most bats and humans alike. Gregor felt anger towards the people and the bats who had mistreated Ares because he knew it was not fair for them to abuse Ares like they did because Henry had betrayed them he knew that Ares shouldn't have been punished because of some stupid rule and that they should have made an honorary pardon. Ares had saved the warrior of he had not been there than Gregor would be dead. Gregor's status of warrior should have excused him because he knew that most Regalian's respected him because of the services he had done them all but sadly it did not which disappointed him deeply. Gregor woke up once during the night and he lay thinking about what Luxa had told him. Gregor knew he did not want to join another war but he was already a veteran and he knew that it was only right to fight, "I will fight to protect the innocent people who live here the Cutters will not hurt them as long as I am here!" Gregor pledged to himself.

A cave-

Somewhere a distance from Regalia was a decent sized cave that was hidden in a gulf. A creature that was big resided in the cave. The cave was wet. Darkness loomed everywhere like fog it surrounded everything. It was a cave that most humans and bats didn't know about so there was no light. Inside a big bat that had fur as dark as night itself hung around. The bat has been lost for a long time. The bat who's name was **Ares** had fought in the war. The biggest war that the underland had ever seen the war between the rats and the humans along with the bats and their other allies. It was very lucky that Ares had survived the battle with the bane. Ares fought along with Gregor trying to end the Bane. The bane had injured Ares really badly. The bane had ripped out Ares's throat he could remember it happening before he fell to the ground and he had passed out for a long time. When he had awoken he was confused and he had his throat which for some reason felt brand new. His claw also felt like it was new. "But I should be dead" Ares had said to himself. He had also awoken to an unpleasant surprise where he found the dead Bane's rotting corpse on the ground near him. Ares had flown off to a nearby cave which he decided to try and recover. His echo location had also been impaired so he depended on the humans torches which had been left in the cavern. He found a source of food and he had stayed there for a while. He kept on trying to use his echo location he would practice often and it would slowly get better until he could see more than a few feet which had been a while ago and than he had come here. He knew the cave was somewhere near Regalia but he didn't know where exactly it was. He had also practiced in that cave as well which also helped repair his echo location. He had stayed in the cave until this day which he had finally recovered his echo location. "Home I know where Regalia is now" Ares squeaked to himself. Ares had taken off towards Regalia which was a day's flight from his cave.

The Jungle-

In the cutters lair many cutters were gathering. The cutters had massive numbers ready for the assault on Regalia they also had divisions ready to invade the Rats and the Crawlers and after that the Diggers, Spinners and Flyers. The Cutters had done all of this to please their Queen who ordered it. The Cutters knew that the warrior was in Regalia due to spies placed at the far end of Regalia. The spies reported that a bunch of crawlers had came to Regalia with a few people which could only mean that the warrior was there in Regalia. The Cutters were rallying their troops. They had grown powerful and they would not be driven back. They had made troop transport machines based off of the transports that the Regalian's had invented to to a sudden age of innovation in Regalia. The Cutters would move out when the time was right but now it was time for the pep rally. "Ladies and Gentleants the time is now and the time is right tomorrow we march towards the humans and Regalia!" The speaker ant announced. There were thousands of cheers coming from the crowd that gathered there perhaps even millions of cheers. "For the Queen tomorrow we rid ourselves of the Killers and then the rest of their allies for victory!" The announcer yelled. There were many shouts and cheers and snapping of mandibles. The Cutters had taken the anger of their own and were using it to fuel their war machine. This time the cutters would not be denied. "We will destroy everyone and than the Rats!" The announcer continued. "We all know the Rats smell and they are greedy and foul creatures we cannot Stand them any more it's time we teach the greedy creatures who's boss!" The announcer said. To this there were even more cheers. "And the spinners they catch us in their webs and they eat us alive are we to ignore this or will we stand up and fight back?" We will fight back we will fight for the Queen" the ant crowed chanted. "We are not cowards if they don't want to fight us than we will bring the fight to them and they will suffer just as we have" the announcer said. "We are not cowards we are not cowards we are not cowards" came the chants one again. "And the diggers they dig into our territories and they annoy us with their holes I can't stand them they cover our lands and now it's time to send them to the place they come from!" The rally finally ended after a long time and all of the ants were satisfied with their cheers. The war machine was coming and so was the war it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. The Cutters hated every creature in the Underland it was hard to believe that a creature could have such anger and hatred towards many other creatures. The Cutters had become things that were perhaps no better than monsters if even that but they had become evil and they were almost like the devil himself.

The Rats land-

The rat who had been hiding in the cave had heard it all. He scurried off to tell the other Rats. The rally had scared him because he didn't want to die and he would not die to those Cutters. It seemed to Perevil the rat who had been listening to the rally that the cutters seemed like they were were even more hateful than the Rats if that was even possible. The rat ran at a pace that seemed hard even for a rat. He quickly ran to his fellow rats and told them the news. "Is that so?" Said the rat named Forsake. "Well it's time to teach them a lesson they will never forget!" He said gnashing his teeth together. "Perevil inform the humans about the threat this time we will fight as their allies and not their enemies but it doesn't mean that we will like them" Forsake said. Perevil scurried off to tell the humans or the killers whatever you prefer. Perevil travels throughout the lands that the Rats called their home it was a dark and miserable place the humans had given them some nicer land so they could get along better and some Rats had moved their but others would rather stay in the darkness and disappear rather than accept human help which was a small amount. Most rats had forgiven the humans and were on better terms but not on the BFF terms with the humans most rats still retained some dislike of humans. Perevil weaved his way through his homeland and eventually he got to the far border of the humans land he dived in to tell the humans what was coming.

Regalia-

Most of Regalia was asleep. Nothing was going on so the Regalians slept like logs they also slept for the moment in relative peace. Luxa was sound asleep. Gregor was sound asleep. They were about to get a rude awakening call by the Rats. Although a certain Rat named Ripred was on patrol and he noticed the Rat closing in to Regalia. Ripred climbed down the wall to meet him. "Ripred they are coming for us all!" Perevil said frantically. "Who?" Ripred said. "The Cutters they are coming for all of us, the humans, spinners, diggers, nibblers, crawlers,flyers I heard them at a rally they are marching to Regalia today!" Perevil said. "Alright calm down I will tell Luxa the situation meanwhile you ready the Rats and I will have a messenger send a note to all of the other Underlander creatures informing them of this war." Ripred said. Ripred ran to the Royal quarters where Luxa and Hazard slept. He knocked on the door. Luxa opened the door a minute later. "What's going on?" Luxa said "The Cutters are coming but not for the warrior they are coming to destroy most of the other Underland creatures except for the stingers which have their own land and the twisters who they care nothing about" Ripred explained. "All right I will rally my troops I assume you have already told the Rats?" Luxa said "Yes I have and they are willing to ally themselves with us" Ripred said. "Good please don't wake Gregor we will need two ragers in order to hold them away from Regalia" Luxa told him. "Alright I will also send word to the other Underland nations" Ripred set off to do his duties and Luxa got dressed to do her own things. Luxa first went to the war room where only a few people resided since there was no current war. Luxa told them the situation and they rushed to go wake officers and soldiers to tell them what was on the horizon and they all spread the word to everyone else which put Regalia on high alert which Luxa wanted to avoid but it was most likely was unavoidable.

The Kingdom of the Bats-

A bat flew into the massive cave where a bunch of bats were resting. The bat went immediately to the Queen. "Your highness we have disturbing news from the humans they are going to be attacked by the Cutters the Rats have allied with the humans they also know that we will be attacked by the Cutters soon after and than all of the other Underland creatures!" Leo the bat said. "Tell them we will fight on their side and we will help protect the others!" Queen Athena told him. As soon as he left she started rallying the bats to her cause. The bats were all loyal to their Queen and they would fight the Cutters off. The Queen went down a long passage way to her cave. In the cave was some food and a statue of past kings and queens and also heroes of the bats. There was a small statue of Ares and another one of Thalia. Even though many people still distrusted Ares when he died *cough cough* they still did not like him because they thought he was a traitor still since the prophecy of Bane Queen Athena still insisted that he deserved a statue. Obviously bats could not make statues because they have claws the humans made them which made most of the Underlanders wishing they could make statues. Thalia was there because it was a great sadness that Thalia has failed to come back from the canyon when Gregor, Luxa, Howard, Hazard, Boots, Ares, Nike, Thalia, and Aurora Went to try and find out what in the world was happening to the nibblers. They had also found Ripred on the verge of death literally! Queen Athena knew that she would need to do the best she could do to protect her fellow bats. She took a minute to ready herself before they would fly out to Regalia.

Kingdom of the Crawlers-

Leo the bat flew into the Crawlers cavern. The place was wet. He could see many Crawlers walking around the place. The Crawlers did not seem to mind him much although some stopped to look at him. Leo knew that the Crawlers were not great fighters and he was not expecting them to fight with them although the knew that if he told them the Cutters would come for them than they would fight and they needed the Crawlers as allies because they were not great fighters but they would make up for that with their sheer numbers which was a lot. Leo flew into the King's court. King Arthur asked him why he was there. "I bring word from Regalia that the Cutters plan to attack Regalia and than they will advance on you and all the rest of the Underlanders if we work together we can drive them back and we can stop them from killing every last one of us" "think about it I will think about it I will" said King Arthur Who was only a little bit more intelligent than the most average of his cockroaches. He went into his chamber and came out a few minutes later with a war helmet and a few Crawler banners. "Join you I will Join you I will" King Arthur repeated. Leo nodded and left to go to the spinners next. The King started passing out banners to his subjects and the rest of the Crawlers started putting war helmets on and letting other Crawlers attach banners of the Crawler nation on their backs. "To war we go! To war we go!" The Crawlers chanted as their war cry.

The Kingdom of the Spinners

*lol I forgot what the Queen Spinners name is I'll just make something up I'll say the old Queen died or something also why does it seem like Queens rule the Underland their is like one King in the entire series*

The bat than flew into the kingdom of the spinners. The bat was getting nervous because he saw webs all over the place. He could see Spinners in their coves watching him closely. He saw some looks curious and others looked suspicious. The spinners slowly crawled out and they looked at him. The new Queen who's name is Daniel *lol there is a girl in my class named Daniel I used her name because I don't know a good name for a Queen* emerged from her lair. "What is it flyer?" The Queen said in a not very friendly voice because the Flyers and Spinners don't get along in the best way. "I bring word that the Cutters are going to attack your allies the humans and they are also going to attack you after we need your support to stop them or all of the Underlanders will die in a horrible death to the Cutters we cannot let this happen so I ask you for your help the Humans, Gnawers, Crawlers and Flyers have already become allies to stop them" Leo said. "Let me think about it I have a kingdom to manage" she talked to her advisors for a minute behind a spider silk curtain. They came out and Queen Daniel said "We will fight with you as allies in order to stop the cutters but may i ask how many Cutters there are?" "We do not know the exact number but somewhere in the thousands or possibly even the hundred thousand the point is they are dangerous and we need to stop them from destroying us all" "I understand my forces will be there when the battle begins I will begin readying my troops right now and spreading the word" Leo flew off going next to the nibblers who had gotten land in the fount as there permanent home along with the human sans since the last war with the Gnawers which was a good thing because it had allowed the nibblers to regrow their numbers which had made them a healthy race they were in better shape there were more of them. They had their own government and they had alliances with the Flyers and the Humans. The nibblers had come out as heroes of the war as they had fought bravely for their rights. They had risen to do great things in that short six years but they would be ready to defend their home Leo was sure of it.

The Fount Home of the Nibblers-

Leo flew into the nibblers home he was tired by now but he knew he had to keep going because Underlanders were relying on him. He immediately saw a few nibblers that were keeping watch just in case something came along. He exchanged conversation with the watch nibblers. They told him where he could find their leader. He went to a cave where he saw a circle of nibblers surrounding a bigger nibblers who appeared to be the leader. "Leader Switch I have urgent news that you need to hear it involves all of the Underlanders and the safety of every being in the Underland" Leo said. "What is it have the Gnawers declared war again?" Leader Switch asked. "No it's the Cutters they want to kill everyone in the Underland they are leading heir army to Regalia first and than to everyone else" Leo said. Leader Switch began to sweat and he appeared to be nervous from the news. "Who is already at war with them just you and the humans?" Switch asked nervously. "No we have formed an alliance with the Humans, Gnawers, Spinners, Crawlers, and us the Flyers" the leader spoke to the surrounding nibblers and said "we will fight with you and the others to protect my people and we will help all of the other allies to defeat this menace!" Switch said. The nibblers scurried off to tell their fellow nibblers they were at war. Leo flew off to his last destination the burrows also known as the home of the diggers.

The Burrows Home of the Diggers-

Leo flew on and on it seemed he was very tired from his flight and he was just about to drop but he knew he had to make it. He flew into a burrow were a massive digger stood guard protecting a hole behind him. "I need to speak with your leader about a war that had begun involving you" the digger grunted and lead him to his leader. Leo as a bat did not like being in holes in the ground. He had to do a sort of waddle to get across the dirt that laid on the floor of the diggers home. He saw diggers as he was waddling through the burrows. They were all around sniffing at him which Leo found very weird but he knew that's how they saw as they were moles and did not see very well if they could see at all. Some of the diggers backed away from him much to Leo's relief but some got closer to get another sniff. He finally reached the leader who's name he couldn't pronounce. His name was unbegunkpf probably the strangest name he had ever heard. Leo started explaining himself "I bring news to you that the Cutters plan to invade Regalia and then they will attack you and all of the other Underlanders we want you to ally with us we already have the Humans, Gnawers, Spinners, Nibblers, Crawlers and the Flyers as our alliance we want you to help us fight them" Leo explained. Unbegunkpf said "we will join you in your war expect us to be at Regalia when the fight starts I will spread war with the domain I control and we will push the Cutters back and make them pay for plotting against us. Leo waddled our of the cave and had more diggers sniffing him as he left. He felt awkward getting out of there but he rejoiced when he finally could fly out. Leo began his long journey back to Regalia.

The Future-

Captain Helen stood in the war room. The map of all of the Earth Republics land was showing. There were red, blue, green and yellow tiles on the map representing sectors of space. Sector 1 was red which meant that it was captured. Sector 2 was yellow which meant that it was under attack. Sector 3 was blue which meant it had not been attacked but was ready for an attack. Sector 4 was green which meant that it had been recaptured from the Scales and that the ER now had it in their possession. Sectors 5,6,7,8,9 were all red. Sectors 10, 11,12,13,15 were all yellow, Sectors 14,16,17,19 were all green. Sectors 18,20 were blue. The war was not looking good at all. An ally was fighting and old ally who was now the enemy who that ally was and how they had gotten to space was a question to be asked. A message appeared from an unknown source. "We have begun to fix what I have broken time will begin to fix " a female voice came. "Where was that coming from?" Helen asked. "It sounds like a woman but it came from an unknown source it appears to come from the... the past" the scanner told her. "The past... how far back?" Helen had heard of things like this happening but she had never thought them as true. "Almost a thousand years ago" the look on Helens face was indescribable. "A thousand years ago?" "Yes from earth" Joe reported.

Regalia-

All hell had broken loose in the past few hours. Troop transports had been filling up for a while. Canons were being placed on the balcony's. This would be the first modern war the Underland would see and it would be massive. Fortresses for archers were being set up. Spikes surrounding the walls were placed. Oil was being cooked for wall defense. Holes were being dug around the city. Trenches were being constructed. Generals in the war room were preparing themselves. Troops had been recalled to Regalia and just in time as the Cutters were marching towards Regalia at a quick pace. Spikes were being st up on the walls. Luxa finally went to wake Gregor up. She told him to get dressed fast and bring his sword to the armory. Gregor dressed and grabbed his sword and scabbard. Regalia was going to war and the allies were coming. This war was to be war like no other. This was the war to end all wars. This was the Great War. The Cutter war. The death walk war. The Cutters were strong and they were fighting against a massive alliance. Gregor rushed down to the armory where he found Luxa getting him some pitch black armor. "Here this looks like your size and your style at least from the last war" Luxa joked. "Yeah everyone found that armor hilarious." "Ah there is Vikus!" Luxa announced. "I have been studying for a solution all night there is no choice we have to fight" Vikus said disappointment was clear in his voice because he did not believe in war. "Solovet will command most of our armies but another will be commanded by none other than you!" Luxa said. "Me?" Gregor said shocked. "Yes you who else is here you are brave and worthy of command after all you have led us to victory before" Luxa said. "I will fight and we will win for justice!" Gregor said in a suddenly courageous and confident voice. "This is not the old Gregor he really has grown up he has become a true hero" Luxa thought "and he will surely lead us to victory"

 **Geez I have been writing for a while I sure hope this was a long chapter also I hope you like it War is at Regalia's doorstep but what will happen and what are the Scales? All will be revealed soon. Also make sure to listen to I'm sorry which is a song in the Death Cure soundtrack it sounds amazing it helped make this chapter awesome. Anyway peace out.** ✌️


	20. Authors word and background info

**this is not related to the story friends but don't worry I am cooking up a new chapter this week so be prepared. I just wanted to talk a little about some sad things that have to happen. Not saying this story will end soon but when I does i admit I will be like I was when code of claw ended. Like many people have said all good things have to end. It made me look back at all the tv shows i miss and all the book series that I miss. I just wanted to say thank you to those who read this because to me having you guys read this will make memories that will last forever. Anyway I decided to add a little story from the future because next chapter is mainly about the war so I will provide some background for the future characters.**

Helen Santis- Human, Age 28, Occupation: Military, Rank: Captain, Edducation: Earth Force Military Academy, Awards: Golden Sharpshooter, Fast Rank. Realatives: John Santis (father and a fellow member of the military he has the tank of elite Admiral) Sarah Santis (mother, deceased)

Pablo Cielo- Human, Age 38 Occupation: Military, Rank: Commander,Education: Earth Force Military Academy, Awards: Silver Sharpshooter. Realatives: Diego Cielo (father), Nundez Cielo (mother), Leo Cielo (brother)

Brian Janis- Human, Age 35 Occupation: Military(Security), Rank\Position: Chief Of Security aboard the Furry (holds the rank of Major), Awards: Silver Sharpshooter. Realatives : Robert Janis(Father), (Millisa Janis-mother) (Gillete Janis)-Sister, Gabe Janis(brother)

 **and that's a wrap. Sorry guys if you thought that opening was a little emotional i would not blame you but I write what I feel so until later this week adios.**


	21. The REVEAL!

**Hey guys whats up? I think i shocked both you and myself when i wrote a chapter that was 5,400 something words in the car. I hope to keep making longer chapters to write this story. I plan to make each chapter at least 1,000 words from now on instead of less than 1,000 all of the time so be prepared for some longer chapters right now and in the future.**

Have you ever noticed how war is like a game of chess? WIth one side being black and one side being white. For example we could say that the Allies in WW1 were the white pieces and the Central Powers were the black pieces with both sides struggling to overwhelm the other side and both sides trying to capture the King and Queen. With the Queen being the strongest of all pieces both sides will attempt to take it for it is a danger to them. The King on the other hand is not nearly as strong as most pieces are but it represents the capital of the country the one spot that both sides know if they capture it it could mean their enemies defeat and if their King is captured than their defeat is ensured. In war it is not a fun thing but a tiresome and bothersome affair to some. It means families separated and broken apart it means people who are mentally and physically strong destroyed sometimes but what they have seen on the battlefield. Some people fight for glory and honor while others fight for revenge. Some fight because they are forced to and some fight because they want to serve their countries. Some fight for justice and peace which means that they are True Heroes just like Gregor is.

In this war the Cutters are the white pieces they have made their move first and now the black or the alliance that was forged between the Humans, Spinners, Nibblers, Gnawers, Diggers, Flyers, Crawlers will make their move which will affect the game. Both are trying to capture the Queen and finally the King. The Cutters are fighting for extermination and revenge and the alliance is fighting a defensive war against the strong Cutters which are going in guns blazing.

The Cutters had begun their long march. They would not be stopped this time. The Cutters were not going to use the standard procedure for war they were going to fight hardcore and they would fight to the death as each one was taught to do the wishes and whatever whenever their Queen told them to do anything because they were trained to obey every single order that would ever be issued to them. The Cutters were only three hours away from Regalia. The alliance knew they were coming and had started to prepare their troops setting them up in their positions. The Cutters were having three main armies. Army Group A would enter through the far end of Regalia. Army Group B would attack the center of Regalia. Army Group C would split up and attack from both sides that way the Alliance would be completely surrounded and they would have nowhere to go. Regalia's and the alliances defence on the other hand would be defending from three sides by using a big amount of troops to defend the city and then striking back hard with the troops inside the city rushing into battle and pushing them back into their homelands and then finishing them off and to Luxa's hope to kill them ALL. All the troops of Regalia were setting up weapons and other things that would help hold the line. All of the leaders of the Alliance were meeting although the rats had many leaders because of the division between them after the war which had caused multiple factions to form and so there were multiple divisions of Rats under differen't commanding officers but they had color coded the Rat's fur so they would know who was under who's command which in battle if they did not know that it would cause many confusions between alll of the troops and their allies. Meanwhile the Queens, King, and Leader were meeting discussing their terms for if they won the war. They were also discussing other matters like were they would be attacking from. An argument began with the Spinners and The Rats about who would get what side. "All right stop arguing we don't have time for foolishness we are about to be invaded and all you can think about is which side you are going to get stop acting like children and pay attention to the rest of the Council!" Luxa yelled at them both the Spinner Queen and the Rat leaders humphed at each other and looked away. The council were finally making plans and everything was looking good but everything would not go as planned **I wonder what that means?** Meanwhile Gregor was training with Ripred because Ripred was not a leader of the rats because most of the Rats hated them because he had fought on the human side of the war. "Don't get distracted boy or else neither of us will make it out of this war the alliance needs both of us as Ragers to defend as many Underlanders as we can no do fifty push ups and remember just because you are a Rager doesn't mean you are superman now shut up and stop complaining!" Ripred told Gregor sterenly. "You read comic books? I didn't know that" Gregor said. "I said shut up….. And maybe i have read a comic book before if i happened to find it near the sewer grate" The thought of Ripred reading a comic book was hilarious to Gregor and he laughed in his head and Ripred seemed to know that he thought it was funny so he told Gregor to "Shut up again and not make fun in a war situation and then he told him to start doing sword drills because a useless warrior was no use to any one but fools"

The Future-

Helen was stunned that she had heard someone's voice from a thousand years ago although when she figured out what she had suspected had caused all this the voice had confirmed her thoughts. The Underlander had made a sacrifice that was not her's to make nor was it anyone's to make. No one had the right to do what she had done and make it possible for an entire civilization to be destroyed especially one that she herself was so familiar with. "Luxa did all of this in the war she made a sacrifice for a close friend a friend who she loved more than anyone and when he was killed she had killed an entire civilization herself she traded the human race for her love to be restored and she has doomed us all although when I think about this it means it will happen more than once as that was the past the future is now so it has happened before in different times and different places" Helen told her crew. "You mean the Luxa from the story that some of us were told as children?" came a random voice. "Yes that one the one who caused all of this trouble I know what the Scales are.. The Scales are the Rats or the Gnawers as they said back then she gave them our technology from back then they learned the secrets to get to space as we did and they beat us to it and they are coming to get us because of the choice we made the Rats were never killed of on earth they have been among us for a very long time" Helen said. Suddenly a wormhole opened up and swallowed the Furry and the date on all the computers was going back. 3000, 2800, 2532, 2343, 2212, 2005. They had just time traveled a long time back.

 **Bam what a plot twist time travel and the Scales revealed and Luxa's Mistake. What will happen next IDK and neither do you jk i probably know.. :)**


	22. SpringBreakUpdate!

**Hey guys well we made it spring break is finally here almost the end of school also in less than two months which is kind of sad in a way because I will probably not be seeing any of my friends again for a long time if ever after the school year ends because I go to a private middle school and then I will go to a public HS and most of the people I know are going to private high schools wo it will be a sad goodbye because we have had lots of good times together and it will be sad :( but anyway I will be posting chapters over the two weeks i get off so be prepared for War!.**

 **Also Moving Bush i have an idea of putting it you in the story because you have been with this story the entire time what do you think?**

 **Also sub to PewdiePie and No idea Animations!**

Darkness is coming, The storm is coming, The cutters are coming and they will slide and dice you.


	23. War at the gates

The low rumble of marching resonated in the tunnels. The Crawlers were storming through things. They were like ants going to a picnic because of their sheer numbers and they seemed to be endless and the metaphor is ironic because they are ants or at least giant ones that try to Cut you hence the name Cutters. They are not huggers thy are Cutters. Another metaphor is comparing the Cutters to the Soviet Union in ww2 because in ww2 the Soviet Union had 34 million soldiers serving one of the largest armies ever besides China which has the biggest and lots and lots of soldiers to fight someone with like 200 million soldiers. The Cutters has engaged the enemy just a few minutes prior and the small alliance scouts had fallen back with two of them being killed a rat and a spinner. The scouts had come back to Regalia and they told everyone that the Cutters were very close and less than a day away. The Regalians had also set Cutter traps which would slow them down but not enough the only hope was If the Alliance could prepare fast enough. The battle unknown to the surface world would be one of the biggest ever on earth. The Underland would be unknown to the surface world for a while but when the surface found out about the surface world the reaction would not be a particularly good one but it would involve lots of killing which would bring an end to all of the Underlanders * Except the Rats* but it was like a race that had lived on the surface world discovering a new species of humans and that would be very weird and may lead to extermination or integration.

Regalia- In the Eve Of War

A young Soldier stood atop the Regalian Palace as part of the watch his name was Demetri and he was brave although he had been forced to join the army in the case of war before he was a farmer but he would had befriended the warrior a long time ago and Gregor still remembered him and they were friends.

Demetri had not seen Gregor yet but he planned to after all the madness had stopped because there were quite a few who if Gregor married Luxa those would respect her decision and he was on of those people. Anyway Demetri stood at the top of the watchtower with a telescope in his hand and he had not spotted the enemy YET. Elsewhere a very big bat is closing in on Regalia.

Ares was close to Regalia he could tell. He used his echo location which was guiding him back hopefully he would be there soon he was only two hours away and he was getting tired but he was hoping to not have to rest. Ares would continue on until he had to stop.

The Alliance troops had set up everything to defend the city. All of troops had made there camps on the grounds and some inside of the walls. The walls were some of the most important parts in the defense because if all failed than they could pour oil on the enemy look at what it got them last time they did that it got them nothing but a bunch of pissed of rats who were very nasty although most rats were very nasty although some were different because they were actually nice and they knew to act in a good enough way.

WormHole- The Furry spun throughout the wormhole that was apparently bringing them to earth a long time ago. The ship rocked back and forth and the ship could not stabilize them because them worm hole was very strong and it could beat the engines at full power so they slowed down and let the worm hole bring them where they were going. After a few hours the ship finally exited the worm hole and they floated in front of the earth that was a thousand years ago. The earth looked the same in most aspects except it did not have warships patrolling its borders and floating ships traveling through the stars.

The cutters were less than an hour away and they were mad. The alliance had tried to cut them off at a ridge but had failed although they managed to kill quite a few cutters which made the cutters who had no emotions very mad and it made them move even faster.

Gregor was training in the arena for the battle because he knew he needed it in the past few hours he had gotten better at swordsmanship but even with six years of not fighting with a sword he still retained quite a bit of skill that would make quite a few Regalian soldiers jealous because they could not even hope to be that good with the sword with ten more years of training but Gregro was good enough anyway when he had less than a day's worth of training in his entire life. His lifetime amount of training was about twenty hours that he had spent training with Ripred and the others in Regalia and they did not include actual battles and if it had than it would be 32 hours of fighting in his life. So he not fought much except when he had to take for example the Great War the war with the Rats.

But Gregor was a strong fighter and one of the key warriors in the regalia's defense.

The cutters were finally here. In the distance crowds of civilians who had been evacuated spotted cutters marching there way to the capital. The war horns blew twice to signal that the cutters had entered the city. The battle was about to begin and it would be very bloody for both sides.

Gregor heard the horns and immediately put on his black armor which they had resized for him and he was about to try and go to a bat when a very large black bat swooped down and offered its wings to Gregor. "Ares is that you!" Gregor said in shock as the bat looked a lot like his deceased friend Ares. "Yes overland I am Ares but we have no time to chat I just arrived to Regalia and I am tired but I can see that the city is in need of every soldier they can get so i must defend the city. Gregor looked around and saw that Ripred had already gone off to the battle. "Alright lets do this old friend" Ares squeaked something incomprehensible and flew off with Gregor on his back.

The Fury launched into earth's orbit where it stayed for a few minutes until the crew recovered. "Where… Where are we?" the crew muttered to themselves. On the main screen showed an earth that they had not known. "it's earth from the past" Helen told her crew. The crew muttered among themselves and stared at earth in awe and wondering how they got to the past from the future when time travel had not been possible in their future so how had they accomplished it? "i have a feeling that we are supposed to land on earth captain" Pablo said. "I do too" said Helen. The ship flew into the atmosphere and it landed in an open field but they did not have a smooth landing. The crew was trying to stretch out to calm their nerves when they heard helicopters and trucks. The FBI had shown up to the ship. "You are surrounded exit the UFO right now or we will shoot!" said the head FBI who was wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. the crew slowly exited not knowing what to do because if they hurt or killed someone it might seriously mess up the future. "Who are you people and who is your leader?" the FBI guy said. "we are from the Earth Republic and I am the leader my name is Helen Im assuming from this time period that you are the United States agency that was decommissioned in 2600 called the FBI?" "that's right and how do you know who we are" "I know my history" Helen responded. "what is this thing?" asked the FBI guy. "its a spaceship from the planet earth" "if its really a spaceship than it can ressist bullets open fire!" the FBI all shot at the spaceship and even shot a rocket at it but it appeared to do nothing. "Your weapons are so old that they have no effect on our spaceships"

Gregor flew over the battlefield and saw the cutters. "Ares can you bring me in close to get a few hits on those cutters?" "Of course overlander" Ares swooped down low and Gregor started hacking away at the cutters but for every cutter he killed one more replaced it because there seemed to be an infinite amount of the cutters no matter what he did. Ares returned to the palace where he found Luxa getting ready for the fight Gregor told her that "The cutters just keep coming i did a solo run by the way Ares is back and my run seemed to do absolutely nothing at all!" "Wait you said Ares is back?!" "Yea thats what I said he appeared and helped me onto his back and we flew off into the marching cutters!" "Wow how did he survive" Luxa asked him. "I don't know all i know is that we don't have any time to waste talking because the cutters will be here any minute"

- **It was the dawn of the third age of mankind ten years after the earth minbari war- 10 points if you get that reference**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but i have been busy as the school year has been ending i only have 3 weeks left and they are throwing all kinds of projects and tests on me before the year is over but i am not quitting on this story.**


End file.
